Daddy's little girl
by Camelias17
Summary: Sasuke is a good guy who has finally got a girlfriend. Karin is recovering from hard times. They both like each other and Naruto thinks that his best friend has got the worst girlfriend ever. (In this story Karin and Sasuke's role are the other way around, she is the bad girl and he is the good guy. Not that in canon she is exactly a good girl anyway!) Warning: AU, Modern times
1. Chapter 1

**This story is part of my collection of stories "a million of stars" from my previous entry (it´s the fourth one). I put it here because I want to finish to write it (since it is already fisnished in my head) and because I try to follow the rules, and I can´t have the same stories in the different entries. **

**I write this story because this is the way I imagine Sasuke to be if he had his parents, I mean he would be more friendly and sociable, but I think he would be still serious, hardworking and not very interested in girls like Naruto or other boy. I think he would be more focused with his clan and trying to impress his brother and gaining his father´s attention. He would think romantic love stinks until he it kicks him in the face. HAHAHAHAH...I also think that he would be like the good guy and Karin being the girl she is (bad girl :D)will give Sasuke lots of troubles and in the same way how love really is.**

**I don´t think he would turned out to be like the sasuke in road to ninja, (I don´t think Kishi was seroius when he thought about this movie anyway!), however I want to emphazise that I thought of this story before the movie.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke is a good guy who has finally got a girlfriend. Karin is recovering from hard times. They both like each other and Naruto thinks that his best friend has got the worst girfriend ever. **

**Remember English is not my native language!**

**Naruto characters are not mine, however the plot is.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fourth round: Daddy´s Little Girl**

Uchiha Sasuke had never felt any attraction for anyone, neither male nor female. His parents were very proud of how well his son behaved because they were Uchihas and they had a reputation to hold high, but they really were worried about their son being not normal. Itachi, their first son, brought home his first girlfriend when he was just thirteen, and although he had a stoic attitude, they were very aware of his son´s playboy fame.

So, they wondered what was up with Sasuke. First, they thought he was gay but Uchiha Fugaku, the father and head of the family, would never forget his son´s "what the fuck" expression when finally overcome his prejudice and talked to his son about the issue. Well… at least he was relieved knowing that his son did not feel that kind of feelings for Uzumaki Naruto, a boy who was constantly at the Uchiha house and who happened to be his son´s best friend.

However, their worries were still there; Uchiha Mikoto, the mother, feared she would hold in her arms a grandson from his favorite one. Fugaku was worried that his younger son had a lack of hormones-related-disease, and even though if sounds ridiculous, even his wife once agreed to take Sasuke to a check up with their doctor. Of course, Sasuke refused hotly and threated to leave the house (he was still under age) if they did not stop sticking their noses into his love life, or lack of it. To say they were upset by the rude way their son had reacted is an obvious fact, but at the end they had to accept Sasuke was _kind of right_ since they had crossed the line and from then on they never brought back the topic again.

One happy morning while the whole family was having breakfast, Sasuke, like speaking about weather, pronounced the unimaginable thing.

"I have a girlfriend"

Fugaku almost chocked with his soup, Mikoto´s spoon fell to the plate and Itachi rised his left eyebrown, wondering when Sasuke turned to be a good liar, he actually sound convincing; last time he checked he could not even utter that the sky was yellow.

"Weren´t you dating Naruto?" true or not, he would not let this occasion pass by; it was just too fun to mess with his little stupid brother.

"Very funny itachi" Sasuke reply to his brother, why did he have to ruin everything!?

Mikoto saw his eldest son disapprovingly. "Itachi leave your brother alone" And then smiling widely turned to see Sasuke and said, "Keep on telling us about this girlfriend of yours my darling"

Ouch! That was a low blow for the eldest son, Itachi felt yealousy building up; deep down he has always wanted his mother to treat him the same way she did with Sasuke.

Fugaku, who had being staring at Sasuke since the beginning of that awkward conversation, finally said. "Your mother is right Sasuke, please go on"

"Well, as I as telling you I have a girlfriend, her name is Karin, and since we´ve been dating for few months I think it´s time for you to meet her"

"Excuse me?" Fugaku asked. "How long exactly have you been dating?"

"Why didn´t you tell us earlier?"Added, Mikoto.

Parents, Sasuke hated when they got all obsessed, but he knew he better say the right words right there.

"Just a couple, dad, and I was just waiting the right moment to break the news."

Feeling their worry to go away they asked in unison. "When will you bring her Sasuke?"

"That's what I was going to tell. Can I bring her tomorrow night for dinner?"

"Of course Sasuke, I ´ll be postpone my meetings if is necessary" said, a very pleased Fugaku. He had waited and hoped for this moment for years, long years or at least that was how he felt.

"And, I´ll make your favorite meal Sasuke" Mikoto, putting her hands together, added.

"Itachi, can you make it for tomorrow?"

"Sure, dad, I´ll never miss it; plus if you don´t mind I can bring Hana, too"

"Great idea darling, so that all the family is reunited!" Mikoto, said. Ah, Itachi started to like this girlfriend stuff as it put his parents in a better humor. "Good idea son" supported his father.

And so the family kept on enjoying their food, now three of them sure believed in miracles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto´s characters are not mine, they are Kishimoto´s. **

**Remember English is not my native language. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fourth round: Daddy´s Little Girl**

**Chapter 2**

Uchiha Sasuke had never felt any attraction for anyone, neither male nor female. He had no time for such shallow emotions and did have lots of things to keep himself busy, very busy. He had to do excellent in school so that he could enter the best University of the country as his father expected him to. He and his brother were going to succeed his father´s charge in the family company someday, so he had to get familiar with the business as much as he could and this implied that he had a part-time job in such company. Apart from his duties, and like any other boy of his age, Sasuke liked sports, or in his case, arts. He and his whole family had being practicing the art of fighting since the samurai era. Besides, he wanted to be as good as his brother was, thus he had to train very hard.

So Sasuke was busy, but a happy busy boy. He did not feel the need of having a romantic life. If anything, he thought that thing called "love" really stank. It made his best friend more stupid that he already was, and it made even the smartest guy in class a total fool. As far as he was concerned no woman (apart from his mother, of course) in the world deserved his attention much less his affection. The majority was just too plain to notice, others were so damp annoying, or boring, or shallow, or mean. There was always "a but" in every girl he had the disgrace to meet. Sasuke wondered that if Itachi was able to do put up the all things an Uchiha boy had to do when he was younger and still being a womanizer, was because he was a genious, and because Itachi had no good taste in girls anyway.

Too bad his brother did not think the same way. When Sasuke was still twelve Itachi said that in anytime soon he would be teaching his little brother, the art of girl chasing. Apparently Itachi was a way too anxious to give that the lesson because when Sasuke told him he was not interested, he made a total fuss about it. It was him who made their parents worry about his love life, Sasuke knew. He was used to Itachi´s "pranks" but sometimes his genius brother crossed the line, like when his father wanted to have the "talk" or when he wanted to take him to the doctor because he apparently was not normal. Sasuke could bet his new car those awkward situations were Itachi´s fault; after all he was crazy manipulator with no limits of what was fun and what was not.

Fortunately, Itachi and his parents grew tired of trying to get him a girlfriend and let him being the way he was, and so he lived happily ever after. Or at least he thought so.

One day while listening to his favorite band Sasuke found himself thinking how awkwardly comfortable it felt to be around his new best girl friend. He never saw it coming, he should have, but did not. He liked his friend; that explained everything, the nervousness when she was close, why he smiled more often, why he was the first one to talk to her, why he suddenly was friendlier than usual.

Sasuke started hyperventilating and got up of the bed so as not to chock himself. This could not be happening to him, he thought. Then, the next days he tried to deny his feelings, but soon enough he realized it did not do anything good to him, so he accepted that he, the great Sasuke Uchiha had fallen into the trap of love. Anyway, he thought being in love was not so bad after all. Love cannot be bad, can it? He loved his Mom, and Dad, and also Itachi (despite their bickering) and his pet too; and what about his extended family? He loved them too. Besides, being with his new friend felt nice and normal, and it felt like he had known her since ever. She was different from all girls, and had something that made her interesting and cool. She was not shallow, or mean, or boring or annoying and her name was Karin; it was pretty and he promised himself to make her his not matter what.

Finally one day his efforts gave results and she accepted to be his girlfriend and even accepted to meet his family and even more better she did not run after the meeting like he was afraid so. He felt like the happiest person in the world. He had his Mom, Dad, Big bro, his cat and now his wonderful girlfriend; the best of it was that they got really on well. Karin had no family and his parents loved her like the daughter they never had, even Itachi liked her, too. What anything else could he ask for?

To have his best friend and his girlfriend get along, of course!

.

.

.

Thank you for reading!

Constructive reviews are very appreciated!

Next chapter: the dinner with Sasuke´s family and Karin will be addressed, but the main thing will be how she and Naruto react to each other.


End file.
